Chapter 3/Klingon arrival
(Space, Bajoran sector) The Defiant flies through the enemy fleet taking out a Keldon class cruiser and a Jem'Hadar fighter as it approaches a Dominion warship. (Main bridge, red alert) Scratch one Commander Dax says as she's working on her console. What about the other two Captain Martin says as he looks at Dax. I'll try to shake them Dax says as she works on the helm console. Then another shower of sparks erupt as a officer is thrown from his console as Typhuss goes to him to check his pulse. Typhuss checks his pulse but the officer is dead, Typhuss goes back to his station. Keep us going Dax, evasive pattern beta sequence now Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Dax. Dax inputs commands into the console. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Defiant avoids enemy fire just then several green energy blots rain down from above as the 12th squadron flies down and blows through a Cardassian Galor class vessel. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is happy about the Klingon's arrival, as Typhuss looks at his console. Sir, its the Klingons, we are being hailed by Commander Worf says Typhuss as he looks at John. Dax is happy about her fiancé arriving. On screen Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Rotarran. Captain I apologize for the delay it wasn't easy to convince Gowron to send us any ships Commander Worf says on the viewer. I'm just glad you're here Commander, now we can really show what we're made of with the Klingons on our side, Dax get us through that line Captain Martin says as he goes back to his Captain's chair. Aye, sir Commander Dax says as she goes to work on the helm console. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Defiant and several Klingon Birds of Prey blast through the remaining line as three of them are destroyed as one of the rams the front of the warship as it blows up as the Defiant flies over. (Main bridge, red alert) The ship stops shaking as John turns to Commander Halliwell. Typhuss any other ships made it through? Captain Martin says as he turns to Typhuss. No sir says Typhuss as he looks at John. Set a course for Deep Space 9, maximum warp Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Dax. (Space) The Defiant jumps to warp speed. (Deep Space 9, deck 24 corridor) Kelly staggers through the corridor as she's wounded from her repeated beatings from Damar and several other Cardassian soldiers just because she's a female and the enemy Commander's daughter, when Odo sees her and helps her to the infirmary. (Deep Space 9, ops) The Defiant has broke through all our lines shall I order a pursuit Damar reports as he walks towards Dukat. At once Weyoun says as he looks at Damar. Dukat looks at them with a stern look. The Defiant isn't a match for this station if Captain Martin wants to commit suicide I say we let him Dukat says as he looks at them. (Space, warp speed) The Defiant speeds towards the station. (Main bridge, red alert) John walks over to Typhuss's console as he looks at his friend/commanding officer. Something wrong sir says Typhuss as he looks at John. I have that feeling that Kelly's in danger Typhuss I never should of let her stay on that space station she's a Starfleet Cadet and Piper made me promise to watch out for her at all times I know she's grown up now but I can't help but feel responsible for what those Cardassian monsters are doing to her right now John says as he looks at his friend. I feel responsible too, I'm her uncle says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know buddy John says as he puts his hand on Typhuss's shoulder. Sir we're too late their deonating the minefield Commander Dax says as Captain Martin looks at it. Dax take us into the wormhole now Captain Martin says as he goes back to the command chair as Typhuss looks at him in surprise. There must be thousand Dominion ships in there says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. (Space) The wormhole opens as the Defiant heads into the wormhole. (Wormhole) The Defiant is flying through the wormhole as its getting ready to face down the 2800 Dominion warships and fighters. (Main bridge, red alert) Divert all power to the forward weapons array and prepare to fire on my orders Captain Martin says as he's giving orders to the crew as Typhuss has another vision of the Prophets. (The temple) Typhuss looks around as he sees people he's familiar with. You are the Prophets, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the Prophets. The Emissary is straying from the path he wishes to end his existence shed his corporeal being Prophet John says as he walks around him.